new_motherbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Rebel Eights
Overview Rebel Eights Also known as "Sosa", "The Cleaners",or the "Rebel Eight Immortals" due to folklore. Truth is none of the official Rebel Eights are Immortal,is a surprisingly, U.S. Navy Government Military funded Assassin group and Special Forces Hitman undercover syndicate that specializes in Neutralizing terrorist threats and wiping their existence without a trace in what happened. They also specialize in hosting the Anti-Triad Commerce Movement. They have also been known to assist in Witness Protection Programs and Keeping Private Military Companies in check. Anyone that knows of their existence either keeps their mouth shut or they have removed their abilities to run their mouth. Backstory Rebel Eights started of as a small time "Wankster" gang on the West Coast. Drug trafficking, turf wars, and popping oppositions. They became what you called "Hood Rich" while keeping their operations quiet as possible. They eventually started to branch out into an entire mafia organization. They started protecting the citizens for an extreme cost against lower two bit gangs. Once threatened by bigger crime organizations, Rebel Eights had to step up their game and go into even higher level of Multi-national criminals. They renamed themselves "Sosa". Recruiting and training only the best they could muscle.They became the top of the top. They had the underground drug trafficking on lock down. They basically created a Urban Streets PMC. Of course with all that power, why stop there? With that much fear into their rivals, they began excelling in hacking to steal from banks, Big Brother Corporate and Major Casinos. When brought to Marshal Law's attention, Sosa managed to convince them to make their organization a legit Private contractor making their organization Corporal Extremest, Lawless Gangs and Eventually Madmen. In exchange for not locking them up, they did Government top secret missions, Special forces battery ram. and even Wet-work. They became professionals in the field of Cloak and Dagger. Thus they renamed themselves "The Cleaners" Attire The Official Sosa gear was usually Black Skull Bandanas showing off their emblem from back in the day. Usually kept in a low profile casual wear or casual with Black tactical vests. They also usually favor Cloak and Dagger equipment made by Smith and Wesson including MP .40 Cal, AR's and Custom made AK Kobras silenced. There are countless Sosa members, but the main 8 had codenames. Reverent Sosa as the top dog XO of the group. Triad Rebels were assigned the task of Bringing down the Triad. They were assigned to follow the orders of Jugador Makavellious. The first mistake was making Kia in charge of anyone. The second red flag was that this guy seemed way off to begin with. He kept bragging about how he was Immortal and an overall better "badass" than anyone on the team. During many missions his stories never added up. Sosas put two and two together to realize that he was sent by the Heaven's Army to retrieve The Triad's Blood Money Chip. He tracked down the location to New Motherbase. When Sosa realized his true plans, they set him up to have New Mother Base eliminate him and make him talk to tell them what they needed to know. After hacking into Cookie's system they completed the plan when they realized she had the Blood Vial inside a safe, they then continued to look through intel files right under NMB's nose to realize they deal with similar agendas. Once the plan was in motion, Sosa made it look like a Non-lethal attack and retrieval of the vial chip, know how NMB would have played it out. Once on board Reverent Sosa did one more scan to make sure it was here, and made it look like she goofed up in location in front of Jugador. She then revealed how dangerous this FOB was with him not taking hints and too busy raged that the vial was "not there". Once Jugador was captured Kia was going to apologize and explain what was going on before dodging an arch stun shot by Jess that could have paralyzed her. Instead Sosas flee from the area. it was Gascona Sosa that started to tell Cookie clues before she was going to single handedly murder all of Sosa. He then left a note in Cookies server before restoring her system back. Reports that Gascona Sosa never reported back to base. Spoofs and Facts -Rebel Eight was the first NPC and Character controlled faction created by Chris Johnson, Punished Bowtie, and Cynthia West. - The name "Sosa" came from Alejandro Sosa, from Scarface: The World is Ours -The Name Makavellious came from Makaveli; The predetermination of Tupac Amaru Shakur -The Gang was inspired by both G-Unit soldiers in 50:Cent Bulletproof '' and concept by ''FGE, Montana of 300 and Talley of 300. ''They were also inspired by the Deckers in ''Saints Row The Third. -The Hostile Takeover Defense Mission was very controversial. It became known there were an unknown force inside NMB who people thought was Ghost Collusion, Chris played major roll along with Bowtie by controlling characters and Chris making the homepage looked hacked with static screens Category:Main Members